


Lucia, chi era costei?

by ladymacbeth77



Category: I Promessi Sposi
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renzo decide di affrontare Don Rodrigo per la sua Lucia. Solo che ha frainteso le intenzioni del signorotto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucia, chi era costei?

“Scusami, credo di non aver capito bene…”  
Don Rodrigo aggrottò la fronte guardando il giovane che lo stava fronteggiando. Quando il Griso gli aveva detto che Renzo Tramaglino voleva parlargli, non aveva potuto credere a quella inattesa sorpresa. Ci avrebbe anche visto l’intervento divino, se lui e la Provvidenza non fossero stati in così pessimi rapporti.  
Adesso però quel ragazzo se ne veniva fuori con una storia stranissima che lui non riusciva a capire.  
“Avete capito benissimo, signore” rispose Renzo con un cipiglio arrabbiato da persona pronta a menare le mani alla prima occasione. “Dovete lasciar stare Lucia.”  
“Lucia?” Sì, lo spagnolo non aveva compreso niente di tutto questo. Chi era questa Lucia? Lui non ne conosceva neanche una di Lucie. Una delle cameriere del palazzo? “Ascolta, ci deve essere stato un equivoco. Io non so chi sia questa donna di cui mi stai parlando” tentò di spiegarsi. Il suo tono informale stonava con quello ossequioso, malgrado l’ira, del giovane; ma mica ci si poteva aspettare che un signorotto come lui desse del voi ad un misero plebeo. Anche se si trattava proprio di _quel_ plebeo!  
“Lei è la mia fidanzata e non vi permetterò di metterle le mani addosso!”  
A questo punto l’uomo credette davvero di avere a che fare con un pazzo, però almeno aveva capito di chi stavano parlando. Scoppiò in una grassa risata che il giovane interpretò come di scherno.  
“Osate farvi gioco di me?” gridò, portando la mano alla spada che si era fatto prestare da un amico.  
Don Rodrigo, intanto, non riusciva neanche a riprendere fiato tanta era l’ilarità che l’altro gli aveva suscitato con quella semplice frase. “Scusa, ma tu… hai pensato che a me piacesse quel… quel mostro lì?”  
Renzo divenne bordeaux dalla rabbia e dalla vergogna. “Come vi permettete? Lei è la mia promessa sposa e ai miei occhi è bellissima!”  
“Allora hai dei problemi di vista” disse il nobile, asciugandosi gli occhi. Cercò di ricomporsi e, pettinandosi i baffi con la punta delle dita, riportò l’attenzione sul suo interlocutore. “Sarò franco, Renzo. A me Lucia non interessa.”  
“Ah, vile bugiardo! Non osate mentirmi, so tutto del vostro tentativo di fermare il matrimonio!”  
“Non lo nego, ma di certo non avevo intenzione di farlo per lei.”  
“Insolente, Lucia…”  
“Oh, insomma, basta!” urlò lo spagnolo battendo un pugno sul tavolo: gli scherzi erano belli quando duravano poco. “Ma chi la vuole Lucia?”  
“Come sarebbe a dire?” Renzo era sorpreso. “Voi non…”  
“Se ho dato ordine di impedire le nozze, non è stato per la sposa…”  
Il sorrisetto perfido che gli si stampò sulle labbra fece rabbrividire Renzo, che però ancora non riusciva a capire. “È quindi solo uno scherzo cattivo quello che avete voluto farci?”  
“No, diciamo che… ero interessato all’altra metà della coppia.”  
Un lume rischiarò la mente del giovane sempliciotto che, per non saper né leggere né scrivere, si addossò alla parete con la schiena. “Voi… voi non direte sul serio, vero?”  
“Avanti, Renzo! Siamo entrambi uomini di mondo, no? Non hai modo di fuggire da questa stanza e direi che, se ci veniamo incontro, potrei anche decidere di approvare queste nozze…”  
Il ragazzo non rispose niente, si limitò ad annuire con lo sguardo fisso su quelle mani aggraziate che stavano scendendo decise a slacciare quei pantaloni così eleganti.

Quando a sera tornò a casa, trovò Lucia che lo aspettava insieme alla madre.  
“Oh, Renzo! Avete dunque risolto? Lo avete convinto?” chiese Agnese, mentre la figlia – di solito così pudica – si precipitava tra le braccia del fidanzato.  
“Sì, questo matrimonio si farà” rispose il ragazzo, il volto stranamente arrossato.  
“Dio sia lodato! È la Divina Provvidenza che ci protegge!” E mentre la donna ringraziava tutti i santi del Paradiso, Lucia osservò il futuro marito con occhi prima riconoscenti e poi perplessi.  
“Che avete, Renzo?”  
“Niente, perché?”  
“Vedo che camminate in uno strano modo.”  
Il colore del volto del ragazzo divenne ancora più acceso. “Don Rodrigo mi ha invitato a fare una cavalcata… molto lunga.”  
“Una cavalcata?” La giovane era ancora più sorpresa. “Non lo immaginavo possibile. Si vede che anche lui è una brava persona, in fondo.”  
“Io la definirei più dura…”  
“Come dite?”  
“Niente, niente…”  
“Come siete riuscito a convincerlo?”  
“Preferisco non parlarne…”  
“Gli avete esposto i vostri argomenti?” Agnese si era intromessa di forza nella conversazione e ascoltava, desiderosa di avere qualche cosa da raccontare alle amiche.  
“Sì, però i suoi erano più grossi… volevo dire convincenti” balbettò Renzo sull’orlo dell’esaurimento. “Abbiamo raggiunto un compromesso. Ora se non vi spiace vorrei andare a dormire, sono un po’ provato dalla giornata. Don Rodrigo è… instancabile.”  
Lucia annuì, non del tutto convinta da quella storia, e prese la madre per un braccio.  
“Vi ho preparato la cena, Renzo.”  
“Grazie, non ho fame.”  
“Don Rodrigo vi ha forse offerto del cibo?” chiese Agnese con la solita curiosità, immaginandosi il suo futuro genero seduto allo stesso tavolo di un nobile.  
“Non proprio… però non mi ha lasciato a bocca vuota” rispose Renzo, pensando che a quel tavolo c’era stato, ma in una posizione più… piegata. Senza salutare, si avviò verso la sua camera con quel passo zoppicante: dopo quella cavalcata aveva decisamente bisogno di un impacco di acqua fredda. Molto fredda.


End file.
